La osa en el río
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Porque en sus últimos momentos, Lady Lyanna Mormont, defensora de Bear Island y el norte no gritó, rugió.


Las brasas cayendo alrededor de su cuerpo tirado en la nieve parecían un sueño, como las miles de luciérnagas que plagaban los bosques de su isla natal. Se levantó con cuidado, notando a su alrededor que el fragor de la batalla continuaba sin importar que los soldados Mormont yacieran a su lado, heridos, sin vida, asustados. Frente a ella, el gigante masacraba a todos cuantos se ponían a tiro. La niña aún sentía el dolor del poderoso golpe que la impactó arrojándola a un lado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a eso? Ni idea.

Muerte, alrededor todo era muerte, sangre, fuego y suciedad. Sus hombres caídos, clavados en las picas, aplastados por los pies de aquella bestia resucitada.

Otros habrían corrido, a resguardarse, a protegerse. Ella, se puso de pie y tomó un hacha a la par que recordaba.

.

.

.

.

_Tenía solo siete años cuando su madre la llevó de cacería, cuando de pronto, junto al rio, ambas fueron sorprendidas por el rugir de un par de osos._

_Agáchate- ordenó Maege. Ella obedeció pudiendo ver desde detrás del arbusto, a un prominente oso macho acercándose a una hembra que gruñía._

_¿Por qué no corre? -inquirió la pequeña Lyanna._

_Mira con cuidado -sugirió su madre. La niña lo hizo no entendiendo hasta que divisó entre los arbustos a dos pequeños cachorros que lo miraban todo tan escondidos como ella. Los osos adultos no se anduvieron con rodeos; el macho se acercó y la hembra lo atacó sin miramientos, lo cual derivó en ambas bestias enzarzándose en una pelea._

_Hay que ayudarla -murmuró preocupada cuando notó que la madre perdía el enfrentamiento._

_No, no podemos ayudar -la mujer miró a su hija quien tenía un rostro contrariado y acarició su cabello de forma torpe- así es la naturaleza, no es nuestro deber entrometernos._

_Pero… morirá -apunta la niña mientras la osa se da vuelta con suficiente destreza para herir al macho gravemente y hacerlo retroceder-no entiendo por qué pelea contra la muerte, nadie le gana a la muerte._

_Tal vez no de forma directa, pero morirá por sus crías, su muerte les dará vida -responde Maege mientras el combate se inclina hacia la osa, quien logra repeler al macho con tal vehemencia que éste prefiere marcharse sumamente herido en dirección contraria a los cachorros- se da una vida para preservar otras -señala un momento después mientras la hembra colapsa -así funciona el amor-los oseznos salieron de su escondite para olfatear a su madre quien sin duda había perecido -así funciona la vida._

_._

.

.

.

Por eso mientras corría soltó un grito, que fue menos humano para ella y más el rugir de aquella osa junto al río, con solo un hacha como defensa ante aquel ser que, impérito se volteó a mirarla, para luego asirla como si no fuese más que un juguete.

Allí se reafirmó que no era una niña en la guerra de los hombres. Porque la muerte no entiende de edades, de grandes casas, de dinero o de honor. No, ella era una viva en la guerra por la vida.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo a la par que sintió el hierro de su armadura ceder a la presión externa.

Sufrió un dolor atroz cuando sus costillas cedieron a la par del metal. Era espantoso, tanto que su pequeña psique apenas podía dilucidarlo.

No pensó en la falta de oxígeno que quemaba su garganta y oprimía su cerebro haciendo saltar las alarmas, más bien se centró en su corazón que latía en sus sienes por la presión, la valentía y el impacto del momento.

Su mente perdió a medias el sentido de su cuerpo, pero ese único comando, ese último comando ya había sido enviado, no había marcha atrás.

Lyanna logró mirarse en aquel iris azul hielo, allí pudo ver con total claridad como todos sus juegos de niña, todas las enseñanzas de Maege, las historias de Jeor, incluso las de Jorah, como todo lo que era, la llevó a ese lugar. A resistir en ese lugar. Allí no se vio como la niña de diez años que moría cruelmente, sino como la osa del río, protegiendo lo que amaba.

Así que con un último rugido se impulsó hacia adelante y enterró el vidriagón en el ojo de la bestia. Un segundo después, la presión en su pecho aflojó, a la par que ambos caían irremediablemente muertos. A Lyanna Mormont se le concedió una última visión de los oseznos en el bosque, como la promesa de que un nuevo amanecer surgiría de esa tragedia, un segundo después su cuerpecito golpeó el suelo de Winterfell.

_Se da una vida para preservar otras_-Fue lo último que oyó, aún por encima del ruido de la batalla-_Así funciona el amor, así funciona la vida._

* * *

**Ésta es la primera muerte que realmente me afecta en todo lo que llevo viendo Juego de Tronos /3 así que tenía que escribirlo.**

**Me voy a llorar mi dolor porque mi casa ha desaparecido (al menos de la serie) ****bye xd**


End file.
